


After Crowds

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. The crowd in Smallville caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile.





	After Crowds

I never created Superman TAS.

The crowd in Smallville caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile. He remembered always preaching about unity near others. Leading them into a revival tent where an alien with several tentacles and eyes remained. His master. Unity. The preacher's smile as tentacles from Unity pierced bodies and took over minds. Crowds were one with Unity.

A frown replaced the preacher's smile. ''I am no longer that man. My master abandoned me. I'm with my family. The Kents. We are unity. I'm their preacher.''

Amos walked from the crowd near the general store and to the Kents' farm. His eyes were wide as soon as many chickens approached him. Surrounded him. ''We aren't unity!''

The chickens were too hungry to hear Amos.

THE END


End file.
